


Haunted

by NaturalDisaster_Goddess



Series: Corruption [5]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Blood, Gen, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), LinkedUniverse, Major Charcter Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:55:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23986402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaturalDisaster_Goddess/pseuds/NaturalDisaster_Goddess
Summary: The Wind Mage fell, but now without time to make one last dark wish on the Mage’s Cap.The Wind Mage looked at the heroes as his vision began to fade, and wished.May your death bring you to be what you always fought.
Series: Corruption [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1301255
Comments: 19
Kudos: 72





	1. A Fight

The monsters practically came out of nowhere.

They had only just changed worlds, there’d barely been enough time for Four to identify it as his own, when the hoard attacked.

They very quickly lost track of each other in the crowd of monsters and flashing blades, and only when the hoard began to thin did Warriors notice the familiar black lizalfos sneaking up on an oblivious Four.

“Four! Behind you!” he shouts, his brief distraction earning him a deep score across his shoulder.

He’s forced back into his own fight, and isn’t able to see if his warning had been heard or not.


	2. Red

“Four! Behind you!”

He hears the warning, and whirls around raising his blade to block whatever danger Warriors had noticed.

Half a second too late.

His breath leaves his lungs as the spear meets his torso. He distanly thinks that he should be in pain, a lot of it, but his vision is already turning black and all he can see as he falls to the ground are glowing red eyes darting away.

Then he hits the ground and he sees even more red before everything turns black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really short but I thought this and the next part worked better as seoerate chapters. So I'll have the next chapter out soon,


	3. Vacant

They’ve only been fighting for ten minutes when the monsters suddenly turn and run.

“What the hell?!” Wind yelps as the swarm of monsters run past him, completely ignoring him.

Most of them are left staring confusedly after the fleeing monsters.

All but one of them.

Not bothering to wonder why they’ve fled Warriors is already darting to where he’d last seen Four.

Ice clamps around his heart when he sees the crumpled figure on the ground.

He skids to his knees in the pool of cooling blood beside the shape; hoisting his friend’s head into his lap, pressing his fingers to the pulse point.

“Guys…” he chokes.

He hears the others gasp, followed by footsteps as the seven others skid to the ground around him.

“Is he….” Wild whispers, unable or unwilling to finish the sentence.

Warriors nods sullenly and hears someone choke back a sob as the Links stare at the face of their friend.

The vacant eyes of a corpse staring back at them.


	4. Figures

It’s several minutes before they move, pulling the spear from their friend’s body and wrapping it in a blanket. They don’t have the energy to go very far, but none of them can bear to remain where they were.

By the time Hyrule manages to convince Warriors to let go of Four’s body and let him treat the long gash on the knight’s shoulder the others have managed to haltingly go through their usual tasks. None of them are quite able to look at the bloodstained blanket.

* * *

Wind notices it first.

The barest twitch of movement beneath the fabric. His companions hear his sharp, hopeful, breath before he darts over to the body, carefully unwrapping it.

“Wind, what are you doing?” Hyrule asks as he and the others dart to follow Wind.

The question is answered when the blanket is flipped back to reveal a wide-eyed, writhing corpse twisting against spikes of purply-black color spiking through its veins.

Before they have time to ask, the energy bursts from the body. Knocking back the eight observers. Warriors let out a pained cry as the impact pulls painfully on his stitches, but it garners almost no attention.

All eight of them are far too preoccupied with the four, smoky figures floating just above their friend.

Hands reach for weapons, but the figures are already gone. Leaving the body on the ground just as dead as it had been.


	5. Shadows

It’s several minutes before any of them speak.

“What… do we do…?” Wild asks quietly.

“What the hell even were those?!” Wind exclaims.

Only Hyrule notices Legend bite his lip and glance consideringly at the uncovered body.

“What is it?” he asks, drawing the attention of the other six Links.

“Legend?” Time prompts, “Do you know what that was?”

Legend sighs, pulling the blanket to once again cover the corpse.

“Maybe,” he says finally, “on one of my adventures there was a dungeon called The Palace of the Four Sword. The final boss was four Dark Links; each one corresponded to a specifically colored sword…”

“And you think…” Twilight starts, he doesn’t need to finish.

“Maybe.” Legend responds.

None of them speak for several long minutes.

Eventually, Warriors speaks up quietly, “Do we… Are they something we need to worry about immediately…?”

Legend shrugs, “Not really, I never even saw them outside the dungeon. Why?”

Warriors glances at the shroud, “We should get him home…”


	6. Chapter 6

Legend holds his breath as he pulls the blanket away from the body, then grits his teeth and holds his ice rod over it, letting the cold, icy mist drift across the corpse to freeze it solid, doing his best to ignore the gaping hole in his friend’s torso.

Around him the others are slowly stowing away their supplies, stealing glances towards the body every few seconds as though it will spontaneously start to breathe again if they just look long enough.

Alas it is not to be and within the hour Time is hiding the shaking of his hands as he picks up the cloth wrapped body as they leave the site of loss behind them.

Their progress is slow, and Sky leans heavily on Warriors. His left knee is barely able to support his weight, but he doesn’t even reach for the brace Four had made him, and none of them have the heart to comment on it. Their pace is nearly that of a funeral procession, and silently, they all resign themselves to what they know will be a long, mournful journey.


End file.
